hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Unofficial Surviving Usercanes from older years
These will be some storms that survived there's so many please help me add all userstorms that survived 2017 and earlier. the ones i add will be from i knowledge so i may not know if they died by now. 2017 On January 18, a non-tropical area of low pressure developed along a stationary front south of Bermuda. The low separated from the front, eventually consolidating into Tropical Userstorm Chap. Nearly stationary, Chap slowly strengthened, acquiring severe tropical userstorm status by January 28. Chap continued to strengthen slowly. On February 23, 2017, Chap strengthened into the first usercane of the 2017 season. It intensified to 90 mph, but increasing wind shear caused Chap to remain weak through the next few months. Chap briefly weakened to 85 mph. Wind shear slowly abated in late April, and Chap's eye began to clear out, and on May 16, 2017, Chap attained category 2 intensity. On July 4, 2017, Chap became the first major usercane of the season. CREDIT TO WHOEVER WROTE THIS I COPIED IT. Tropical Userstorm Joshua (Joshua Crain) On March 31, a tropical userwave exited the coast of Africa. Rapid organization occurred with this wave, and the following day it was classified as a tropical userpression while located just 5 miles off the African coast, ending a 2-month period in which no tropical userpressions developed. By April 3, the userpression was producing winds of tropical userstorm-force, and the NUC upgraded it to Tropical Userstorm Joshua. Steady intensification occurred throughout the remainder of the year. In its advisories on Joshua, the NUC noted the unusual persistence of the storm, which despite being forecasted to strengthen remained below usercane intensity. ALSO TAKEN SO CREDIT TO GUY WHO MADE THIS credit for frosty2000 for making this page "frosty is cool" - ef5tornadofan77 Tropical Userstorm Abdulla (Abdulla Almarri) A tropical userwave exited the coast of Africa in early February 2017. However, it did not develop into a tropical userpression until June 8, when it was located southwest of Cabo Verde. The userpression eventually strengthened into a userstorm days later and was named Abdullah. The userstorm continued with little change in strength until mid-late June where the storm was downgraded into a tropical userpression after it had been reported to have weakened. Copied so Credit to who wrote this. Usercane Cooper (Cooper7579) ☀On August 3, a tropical userwave exited the coast of Africa. A trough of low pressure interacted with the system, increasing the wave's convection while the two systems remained separate. The wave gradually developed into a tropical userpression over the next few days until it became Tropical Userstorm Cooper. The storm moved slowly across the tropical Atlantic, strengthening into a Severe Tropical Userstorm on October 11. On December 1, Cooper became the third (second fully tropical) usercane of the season. A rather small system, Cooper attained Category 2 intensity on January 5, 2018. Upon strengthening into a usercane on December 1, Cooper became the southernmost storm of usercane intensity, attaining this strength at 11.8 degrees latitude. Severe Tropical Userstorm Harvey (Cane Harvey) Usercane Prism (Prism55Writes) ☀Tropical Userpression Thirty-Three developed from an upper-level trough on September 7. Tracking westward, the userpression quickly strengthened into Tropical Userstorm Prism. Afterward, Prism displayed healthy convection, but strengthened slowly, becoming a Severe Tropical Userstorm on November 19. Afterward, Prism yet again continued to organize but strengthen slowly until December 12, when it became the fourth (third fully tropical) usercane of the 2017 season. In early January 2018, Prism began to show signs of rapid intensification, with some models showing that it could possibly reach Category 3 intensity. However, Prism ran into shear before intensifying, and the round of strengthening never came into fruition. Credit to who did this Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons